


Harry Potter

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted One-shot.<br/>Jesse and Chloe surprise Beca, and lock her up for a sleep over. Jesse criticizes Beca’s favorite book series Harry Potter. Chloe soothes Beca’s rage, and kicks Jesse out so she can further comfort her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter

“I’ve read the books, they’re shit compared to the movies.” Jesse said flatly.  
“Excuse me?” Beca raised her eyebrows. Before Jesse could respond, Beca exploded.  
“I may not watch movies, but I read the fuck out of those books and they’re perfect! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Nothing can even compare to how fucking majestic those books are!” Beca fumed. Chloe rubbed Beca’s back, trying to comfort her.  
“Jesus, is there an off button?” Jesse joked.  
“Hell fucking no there’s not an off button. Nobody asked you to be here you stupid mud blood.” Beca spat. Jesse laughed at her reference, eliciting a glare from the DJ as well as her girlfriend.  
“I think you should leave.” Chloe whispered.  
“There is no think. Tell him to leave.” Beca pouted. “I can’t even look at you. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Beca growled. Jesse threw up his hands and backed out the door.  
“About damn time.” Beca grumbled as the door closed.  
“Beca, calm down. I know they’re amazing books, but it’s nothing to get this worked up about,” Chloe soothed, “And even though you’re incredibly cute when you pout, you really need to stop.” Chloe giggled.  
Beca’s chin wobbled, breaking her childish act.  
“I just wanted him to leave, so I could get it on with my sexy ass girlfriend. But I wasn’t kidding. The books are fucking fantastic.” Beca grinned.  
“You devil.” Chloe whispered, kissing her girlfriend.  
“Mmm, you bet.” Beca hummed, yanking Chloe in for another kiss.


End file.
